


The Best Gift

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, noctluna brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: It’s Luna’s birthday and a certain Glaive doesn’t know what to get her. But there’s only one gift she wants.





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot I wrote inspired by a strange gift basket our office received at the hospital.

Lady Lunafreya looked out her window, fear etched across her face.  Niflheim was at it again.  A surprise attack on the west side of the wall caused Regis to deploy the Kingsglaive and of course, her favorite Glaive.

_But why today of all days?_  She thought with a deep sigh.

Luna understood the meaning of duty.  She understood that the people needed protecting and the Kingsglaive was the best force to protect outside of the wall.  But it didn’t mean she liked it.  She wanted peace but Niflheim wouldn’t be letting that happen.

Luna was so deep in her thoughts about the battle outside of Insomnia that she didn’t even register anyone enter her room.  “Happy Birthday Luna!”

She turned around wide eyed in surprise to see a giant Chocobo plush with a ribbon around its neck.  Noctis peeked out from behind it.  “This is from me and the guys.  It was Prompto’s idea.”

Luna smiled at him as he placed the cute plushie on her bed.  But Noctis could tell that there was something off about her and the way her smile didn’t reach her eyes.  “I guess next time we’ll get you a moogle plush since you don’t seem to like the chocobo.”  Noctis said jokingly.

“No!”  Luna said abruptly.  “No, I love it, truly.  Thank you.”

Noctis took a seat on her bed and stared at her.  “So what’s on your mind?”

Luna sighed knowing that there was no avoiding anything with Noctis.  So rather than feign ignorance, she took a seat next to him on the bed and poured out her sorrows.  “How can I enjoy my birthday when Lucian soldiers are out there fighting Niflheim’s latest attack?”

Noctis smirked and let out a small laugh.  “Are you sure it’s the soldiers you’re worried about?  Or one soldier in particular?”

Luna looked away from him, a light blush gracing her cheeks.  It was true.  While she was worried for all the soldiers during the fighting, her heart hurt for one in particular.  Somehow in the year Nyx Ulric had been her personal bodyguard, she had fallen for him.  And the best part was that he fell for her as well.  Their relationship was a secret for the most part.  They thought they had concealed it well.  But it seemed as though Noctis knew about it, which meant the rest of his group of friends knew as well.  

She was about to open her mouth to speak but Noctis stopped her.  “You don’t have to explain yourself.  I get it.  I really do,”  he said with a genuine smile that seemed to lift her spirits.  The two best friends sat there in comfortable silence filled with mutual understanding before Noctis abruptly got up.  “Come here.”  He took her hand and pulled her to stand before walking her to her desk.

Noctis put a new candle in her candle holder before looking back at Luna who wore a confused look on her face.  “Your cake will be for later, but there’s nothing wrong with blowing a candle and making a wish now,” he said with a shrug before turning around and lighting it.

Luna looked at her best friend with tears threatening to spill before looking at the lit candle.  It was such a simple thing, but a simple thing that could mean the world to her.  So she closed her eyes and wished hard.   _Bring him home to me._

And with that she blew out the candle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna continued to stare out her window.  It had been hours and she had no word over whether or not the fighting had ceased.  It was getting late, her birthday nearly over.  And while she put on a smile during the small, private party the King, Noctis, and his friends threw her, her heart still ached.  

The tears she tried so hard to hold back all day were finally escaping.  As she raised her hand to wipe a stray tear, she turned around with a gasp when she heard her bedroom door open and shut abruptly.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.  Nyx Ulric, bruised, bloodied, and covered in soot and dirt, stood before her in all of his glaive glory.  Luna was so shocked that she couldn’t even speak, let alone move.

Nyx breathed deeply as he took in the site of her.  She was without a doubt the best thing he’d seen all day.  “Luna…I…”  He tried to come up with something to say.  But he was tired and he looked worse for wear.  Not how he wanted her to see him but Nyx needed to see her.  He lifted the item in his hand.  It was a simple basket filled with random items easily found at a convenience store: bags of cookies, chips, chocolate, and a couple of cans of soda.  “It’s not the best birthday present, but I wasn’t sure what to get you…and then the fighting broke out so I didn’t have time…and I look like shit but…”

Nyx spoke so fast and so nervously that he didn’t even notice Luna wasn’t paying attention until she completely cut off his rant by ramming her lips onto his.  Luna wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, as if he’d disappear if she let him go.  It took Nyx a second to register the kiss before he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss.

The two lovers only broke apart when the need for air became apparent.  As they pulled away, Luna looked into his eyes as she rubbed the sides of his face with her thumbs.  His face was covered in dirt, sweat, and dried blood but Luna would swear she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Tears began to fall from her eyes faster.  “You came back.  You survived.  You came home to me,” she said between sobs.  “That’s the best gift you could’ve possibly given me.”

Nyx looked into her eyes and took in her words before leaning forward and capturing her lips in another deep kiss.  “I’ll always come back to you,” he said as he pulled away.

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.  “That’s all I’ll ever want.”


End file.
